Toa Hagah/Rahaga
Toa Hagah was the title given to Toa who were appointed to protect a Makuta from any threat that might inconvenience him. They were selected by the Brotherhood of Makuta from pre-existing Toa teams based on the merit of their individual accomplishments, and were bestowed with metallic armor to differentiate them as elite Toa. The only Hagah team known is the one who worked for Makuta Teridax. It is unlikely that any other team remains with their Makuta employer, given that Toa and Makuta now openly despise one another. Noriks' Team were mutated into "Rahaga" by Roodaka 1300 years before the invasion of Karda Nui. However, they were recently restored to their Toa forms. Members *'Norik, Toa of Fire' (Leader) *'Iruini, Toa of Air' *'Gaaki, Toa of Water' *'Kualus, Toa of Ice' *'Pouks, Toa of Stone' *'Bomonga, Toa of Earth' History Toa Hagah They were selected by the Brotherhood of Makuta from pre-existing Toa teams based on the merit of their individual accomplishments, and were bestowed with metallic armor to differentiate them as elite Toa. The Toa Hagah served the Brotherhood of Makuta as bodyguards, when it was an Organization dedicated to the protection of the Matoran. However, they discovered that the Brotherhood had turned corrupt and rebelled. They invaded the Brotherhood fortress on Destral and, overpowering the Dark Hunter guards, stole the Kanohi Avohkii, the Great Mask of Light. While they were making their escape, Gaaki, Pouks, Kualus, and Bomonga were ambushed by Roodaka, a servant of the Brotherhood, who mutated them into freakish, Rahkshi-headed creatures she dubbed "Rahaga", from the words Rahkshi and Hagah. Norik and Iruini, who hadn't been with the others due to an argument, returned and rescued them, however, they too were mutated into Rahaga. Eventually, they all managed to escape with the Mask of Light. Rahaga The Rahaga decided to dedicate themselves to opposing the Brotherhood's armies of Visorak spiders, whom Roodaka was second-in-command of. In whatever lands the Visorak conquered, the Rahaga worked to rescue as much of the Rahi wildlife as possible from their clutches, in this way they learned the ways of Rahi and became master trackers. They also began to search for Keetongu, a mythical Rahi said to be able to counteract any poison, including the Visorak's Hordika venom. In time, the Rahaga came to the city of Metru Nui, where Keetongu was said to be living. They hid the Mask of Light in the city, and themselves stayed hidden from the population, watching as their old enemy, Makuta, put all of the city's Matoran to sleep, only to be imprisoned by the Toa Metru. Soon afterwards, the Visorak arrived in Metru Nui. When the Toa Metru returned to the Visorak-controlled city, they were quickly captured and mutated by the Visorak's Hordika venom. The Rahaga then revealed themselves, saving the Toa from certain death, and offered their help in rescuing the Matoran and finding a cure for the mutation. They agreed, however, in their new, bestial Hordika forms, they were finding it more difficult to get along and work as a team. Toa Vakama, in particular, was becoming increasingly bitter and aloof, despite the Hordika and Rahaga's successes against the Visorak. Vakama eventually gave himself over to the feral side that the mutation unleashed and attacked the Rahaga, delivering five of them over to the Visorak's king, Sidorak. Norik, who was left behind to "deliver a message" to the other Toa, found new information regarding Keetongu's whereabouts, and he, along with the five remaining Toa Hordika, finally found the legendary entity. Keetongu offered his help in fighting off the hordes, and in the following battle Norik was able to free his fellow Rahaga. After helping the cured Toa Metru build airships to transport the Matoran to the island of Mata Nui, the Rahaga stayed in Metru Nui, helping Turaga Dume to rebuild the city as much as they could. They travelled from the city often, continuing to aid lands that the Visorak had previously conquered. When the Matoran and Toa Metru, now Turaga, finally returned to Metru Nui, the Rahaga were there to welcome them back.. They stayed there for awhile, presumably helping the Matoran and Toa Nuva restore the city, and eventually learned that a Tahtorak was on the rampage on Xia and, despite the fact that their hated nemesis, Roodaka, was native to that land, went to help. On their way they encounterd Lewa Nuva, who was sent to get them. When the Rahaga arrived, they found Roodaka in the custody of the Toa Nuva. A deal was then made; Roodaka turned the Rahaga back into Toa, and they agreed to subdue the Tahtorak and protect Roodaka from the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Dark Hunters whom she had both betrayed and both wanted her dead. Equipment Not much is known about the equipment of Gaaki, Bomonga, Pouks and Kualus, but they have similar armor and tools to the ones Norik and Iruini have. All of the Hagah carry Spears and Rhotuka Launching Shields. It is also possible that the Kanohi of the other Toa Hagah are shaped to match past heroes masks, like Norik's Pehkui is. Below are the tools the Toa Hagah are known to carry: *'Norik' carries a Lava Spear and wears a Pehkui. *'Iruini' carries a Cyclone Spear and wears a Kualsi. *'Kualus' carries a Sub-Zero Spear. *'Bomonga' carries a Seismic Spear. As Rahaga, they all carried small staffs and had built-in Rhotuka Launchers. Trivia *Only Norik and Iruini were released as Toa in 2005. These two sets were originally supposed to be Toa forms of Dume and Nidhiki. *"Hagah" means "guardian" in the Matoran language. The Toa Hagah have been active as Toa for quite some time before they were recruited into the team. *All the Hagah's spears (at least those belonging to Teridax's Hagah) have limited powers of their own. *The original Toa teams of the Toa Hagah did not all originate from the same location. *It is believed that all the other Toa Hagah teams quit after the Makuta went evil. *It has been revealed that the Toa Hagah will be the focus of one of this summer's online story serials. Category:Toa Category:Toa Hagah Category:2005 Category:Rahaga